Voyage vers le futur
by cocotte-lilly
Summary: Lily Evans, 16 ans, va 20 ans dans le futur sans le vouloir et rencontre Harry Potter,16 ans! Vous voulez savoir leurs réactions? Et bien c'est ici que ça se passe! Je préviens qu'il y aura aussi les Maraudeurs! Donc ceux qui aime les Maraudeurs et nos 3
1. L'accident

Salut bon alors c'est ma première fic, Alors je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment très court mais la suite sera beaucoup plus longue car je l'ai déjà écrite ! Sinon bonne lecture et laissez des reviews svp !!

HR

Chap. 1 : L'accident

Allongée sur son lit, Lily Evans, étudiante de 16 ans à Poudlard, réfléchissait à la question que lui avait posée son futur petit ami, James Potter.

En effet, celui-ci lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Elle hésita longtemps et même encore maintenant mais finalement…

« Oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi James. » lui dit Lily au petit déjeuner.

« C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien ?! » Et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

En effet cela faisait maintenant 1 an qu'il attendait ce jour mais un évènement va troubler cette ambiance. Mais revenons à l'histoire…

« Ouais bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard au cours de Flitwick » dit Sirius.

« Oui chef Patmol, on arrive. »

Et ils allèrent au cours de sortilèges, main dans la main, leurs amis devant eux.

Après leur cours, ils devaient aller en métamorphose mais ce jour-là, Lily ne pourra pas y assister…

« Oh non, j'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose dans la salle commune. Allez au cours sans moi et dites à MacGonagall que j'arrive si elle vous pose la question. »Dit Lily.

« D'accord »

Et James l'embrassa.

Lily essaya d'aller à la salle commune le plus vite possible. Quand elle y arriva, elle était essoufflée (NDA : bah c'est sur quand on fait un sprint…). Elle prit son livre et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Vite ma vieille, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en très en retardpensa-t-elle

Et au passage, elle ne vit pas Shocet, l'elfe de maison de son professeur de potion, Mr Rote. Mais malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci tenait dans ses mains la potion du voyage dans le temps, une potion qui envoyait toute personne humaine 20 ans dans le futur si le flacon de la potion est ouvert ou brisé. Et la personne ne pourra revenir dans son époque qu'après avoir accompli une certaine chose que la personne devra découvrir. Et Lily lui rentra dedans car, voulant à tout pris ne pas arrivé plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ne regardait pas où elle allait, et le pauvre elfe de maison trébucha et dans sa chute, lâcha le flacon.

Lily fut soudainement entourée d'une étrange fumée noire pendant que le décor du couloir du Poudlard qu'elle connaissait si bien s'effaçait peu à peu…

Puis elle s'évanouit…

En fait, elle fut envoyée à l'époque où son fils Harry Potter était en 6° année à Poudlard…

HR

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Pour me dire ce que vous en penser LAISSER DES REVIEWS, SVP ! Sinon la suite se fera attendre !

Bizoox

PS : Je sais que ce chapitre est très très très court mais c'est pour 'mettre en route l'histoire' mais les prochains chapitres sont plus long enfin de plus en plus long en tout cas !


	2. La rencontre

Salut tout le monde !et oué j'ai déjà écrit le chap.2 é demain peut-être le 3 (j'ai plein d'idée alors…) Bon alors ce chap.est un peu plus long que l'autre mais les autres le sont plus donc voilà et bonne lecture!Bisous

Chap.2 La rencontre

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle était dans ce même couloir où elle avait heurté Shocet, quelques minutes auparavant, enfin quelques années plus tôt (NDA : Ca passe aussi vite 20 ans ! Waw ! Lol). Mais ça, Lily ne savais pas, du moins, pas encore.

Oh non ! Le couloir est vide ! Je dois être vraiment en retard !

Et elle courut vers la salle de classe de MacGonagall.

« Excusez-moi pro… »

Mais ?! Où sont-ils tous passés ?!

En effet, la salle de classe était vide car Lily n'a pas seulement atterrit 20 ans après mais à une date bien précise : le jour de la rentrée !!

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle et descendit en direction de la Grande salle mais avant de pouvoir atteindre les portes, elle rencontra Albus Dumbledore.

« Professeur, savez-vous où sont tous les élèves ? »

Dumbledore se retourna, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un. Mais il le fut plus encore quand il reconnut la personne derrière lui.

« Lily ?!... Mais… que fais-tu là ? » Dit Dumbledore

« Bah, je devais aller à mon cours de métamorphose mais j'avais oublié mon livre et… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit Lily en voyant le regard surpris de Dumbledore.

« Viens avec moi, je te l'expliquerai dans mon bureau. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Au revoir Mrs Weasley et merci pour tout. » Dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Ce n'est rien mes chéris et revenez quand vous voulez. » Dit Mrs Weasley en regardant le train partir.

« Bon, si on se trouvait des places » Dit Ginny à Harry. Il acquiécia d'un signe de tête

« A tout à l'heure » Leurs dirent Ron et Hermione.

« Ouais, à tout'. »

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment au bout du train où il y avait Luna Lovegood, un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ à la main.

« Salut ! » dit Luna

« Salut ! » dit Ginny

« 'lut. » dit Harry sombrement

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » lui demanda Luna.

« Laisse, j'ai compris. Ecoute Harry, cela fait depuis le début qu'on te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dit Ginny.

« Mais si ça l'est, si je n'avait pas voulu essayer de jouer au héros, il… »

« Tu n'en sais strictement rien »lui dit Luna qui commençait à comprendre.

« Alors, essaye de te dire à toi-même que ce n'est pas ta faute. » dit Ginny

« Bon d'accord. » Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se l'avouer à lui-même que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sirius était mort (NDA : vous l'aviez deviner, non) mais il ne voulait déclancher une nouvelle dispute alors il fit celui qui n'y pensait plus.

(Dans le bureau de Dumbledore)

« QUOI ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être dans le futur ! » Cria Lily

« Si, car comme tu me l'a expliqué plus tôt, tu as heurté Shocet et celui si tenait dans la main une potion de couleur bleu nuit. Or, la seule potion de cette couleur n'est d'autre que la potion du voyage dans le futur. Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, je vais te dire pourquoi les élèves ne sont pas là, c'est parce que nous sommes le jour de la rentrée !

« Non, je… je suis perdue là… »

« Et pour que tu me croies réellement, je vais devoir te présenter quelqu'un… »

A peine Harry mit son pied dans le Hall que quelqu'un l'interpella.

« POTTER » cria le professeur MacGonagall

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore pensa-t-il pendant qu'il marchait vers elle

« Le directeur aimerai vous voir. Il a une nouvelle à vous raconter. Granger et les deux Weasley vous rejoindrons plus tard. »

« D'accord »

« Bon je dois vous laissez, les premières années m'attendent. Vous connaissez le chemin ».

Lui dit MacGonagall. « Oh, j'oubliait. Plume de phénix » dit-elle à la gargouille.

Celle-ci pivota et Harry se mit sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit que Dumbledore était en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir 16 ans, rousse avec des yeux verts qui ressemblaient étrangement aux siens (NDA : on se demande pourquoi ;-P).

« Harry, je te présente… ta mère et Lily… ton fils… » Dit Dumbledore

Vous voulez savoir comment Harry et Lily vont réagir ? Alors LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez même si vos critiques sont mauvaises, dites-le moi dans les reviews.

Merci. Bisous et comme la suite est écrite, j'attends les reviews pour mettre la suite !


	3. A la recherche de Lily

Salut ! Et oui encore ! mdr bon ok je ne vais pas faire un très long speach pendant trois heures donc je vous laisse lire et je ferais les RAR à la fin, ce sera plus simple! Au fait ce chapitre est encore un peu court je sais! mais comme c'est ma première fic et que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a quelques mois déjà.... bon bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Lily (et non c'est pas 'à la recherche de la nouvelle star')

Shocet se remit assez vite du choc entre cette jeune fille et lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa première pensée fut : Aïe ma tête, mais que s'est-il…

La vision du flacon cassé lui remit très vite les idées en place. La jeune fille qui lui rentre dedans… lui qui trébuche et qui lâche le flacon… le flacon qui tombe… qui se brise… et … qui libère cette espèce de brouillard qui se forme…

Oh, non ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir mon maître

Et il se précipita vers les cachots.

Un homme assez grand, âgé et qui a suivi la scène qui venait juste de se passer, ramassa le livre et retourna d'où il était venu.

« C'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Lily

« Non malheureusement et si tu veux une preuve, je peux t'en fournir. » « Harry » dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui « peux tu dire à cette demoiselle comment s'appelle tes parents, s'il te plait ? »

Harry, confus par ce que venait de lui annoncer Dumbledore le fut encore plus quand celui-ci lui posa cette question.

« Euh, oui ils s'appelaient James Potter et Lily Evans, mais professeur, pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question. Elle… » En désignant Lily « …ne peut être ma mère »

« Je suis d'accord avec ce que dit… euh… Harry c'est ça » Il acquiécia d'un signe de tête

« Mais, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as su comment je m'appelles » dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

« Mais… ça signifie que tu es REELEMENT ma mère. » dit Harry qui venait ENFIN de comprendre (NDA : ah bah quand même, il était temps !) « Et pour te prouver que je suis bien ton fils, je vais te montrer cette photo ».

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir Lily et James avec Harry dans les bras. Et là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien son fils en face d'elle et qu'elle était 20 ans après son époque.

« Oh… Harry… Je… »Et elle pris son fils dans les bras.

« Maman… » Dit Harry, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Mais ce moment d'affection fut interrompu par l'entrée de Ron, Hermione et Ginny(ils avaient frappé plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne n'avait entendu).

« Nous sommes désolés mais… » Dit Hermione

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Harry et sa mère

« Harry, qui est ce ? Lui demanda Ron.

«Oh, eh bien c'est ma mère »

« Maître, maître, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Le flacon de la potion vers le futur s'est brisé… dit Shocet

« Quoi ?! Mais comment as-tu pu lâcher ce flacon, imbécile ». Lui demanda Mr Rote.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, une jeune fille m'est rentré dedans et elle m'a fait perdre mon étreinte et je crois qu'elle est allée dans le futur. » termina Shocet.

« Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, il faut que tu ailles… »

_« Je voudrais voir dans mon bureau les élèves Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow et j'aimerais aussi que le professeur Rote ainsi que son elfe Shocet vienne me rejoindre par la même occasion. Merci et désolé de vous avoir déranger dans vos cours. »_ Dit Dumbledore par le biais de son au parleur magique.

« Très bien, je vois que le directeur a lu dans mes pensées. Allons-y Shocet. »

(Quelques minutes avant l'annonce du directeur…)

« Eh, James » lui demanda Sirius

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta nouvelle petite amie n'était toujours pas arrivé ? »

« Oui et alors ? Elle a du s'assoupir c'est tout »

« En es tu aussi sûr, peut-être qu'elle a des ennuis » lui dit Remus

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je… »

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Dumbledore

Mais que nous veut-il ? Je n'ai encore rien fait pensa James

« Vous pouvez y aller messieurs mais j'aimerai que vous rattrapiez les cours avant demain sinon je serai obligé de vous punir sévèrement » leur dit MacGonagall

« Oui, professeur » Et ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au bureau mais ils perdirent du temps avec la gargouille.

« Euh dit moi Remus, tu connais le mot de passe pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Peter.

« Bah euh… non » répondit-il gêné.

« Bon, il va donc falloir improviser. Alors… Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Risqua James.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ça, James » lui dit Remus

« Non, c'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué ! » lui répondit ironiquement voire même méchamment James.

« Eh c'est bon, faut que tu arrête deux secondes, ce n'est pas ma faute si on a été convoqué »

« Oui désolé, je sais bien que tu n'y est pour rien mais comme je commence à me faire du souci pour Lily aussi alors… »

Il fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui descendait par les escaliers

« Je me disait bien avoir entendu des voix » leur dit-il « Bon alors, au cas où vous auriez à revenir, le mot de passe est 'fumseck'. (NDA : je sais ce n'est pas très original mais ce n'est qu'un mot de passe après tout, non ?) Bon venez, le professeur Rote et son elfe de maison nous attendent. »

-« Remus, tu savais que Rote avait un elfe de maison ? » demanda Sirius

-« Non, et pourquoi je devais le savoir ? »

-« Bah, je pensais que comme tu es préfet, tu devais savoir tout ça »

-« Et bah tu t'es trompé, mon vieux Pat. »

-« Ouais bon ça va … »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Bonjour, professeur Rote. »

-« Oui, bonjour » dit agacé Rote. Et il ajouta à l'adresse de Dumbledore : « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons là à cette heure de la journée »

-« Oui, bon le mieux c'est de vous asseoir, tous. »(NDA : quand on dit ça, c'est pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Franchement si je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passe, j'aurais commencée à stresser grave !). « Voilà, tout à l'heure, j'ai assisté à la 'bousculade' de Shocet (il désigna l'elfe de maison) et de Melle Evans. Et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé alors maintenant je vais devoir dire aux amis de Melle Evans où elle est actuellement mais avant de leur dire tout cela, j'aimerai que Shocet leur raconte ce qui s'est passé »

-« Bon d'accord, alors voilà… La jeune euh… Evans c'est ça (ils acquiésièrent d'un signe de tête) m'est rentré dedans et je tenais dans les mains un flacon contenant la potion du futur, je trébucha et je lâcha la potion et… votre amie est allée dans le futur. » Dit Shocet

(Ca y est c'est fini à la prochaine…. Non je blague c'est bon, lâchez vos tomates, c'était juste une blague… Bon voici la suite…)

-« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent les maraudeurs « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Malheureusement si mais cette potion a une autre particularité, elle ne peut qu'emmener les humains dans le futur c'est pour cela que Shocet est toujours là »dit Dumbledore

-« Et… à quelle époque est Lily ? demanda James

-« Elle est 20 ans dans le futur »

-« C'est ta mère… mais… comment cela est-ce possible ? demanda Hermione

-« Eh bien en fait c'est à cause d'une potion, la potion du futur, que je me retrouve ici » dit Lily.

-« Ah oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, on apprend cette potion au niveau des ASPIC » dit Hermione (NDA : on devait s'en douter, Hermione est toujours au courant de tout.)

-« Bon maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il se passe, je vais devoir y aller mais il faut que vous veniez car je vais devoir présenter Lily comme nouvelle élève et expliquer aux professeurs ce qui s'est passé »Dit Dumbledore

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle

-« Au fait puisque je ne connais personne comment vous vous appelez »demanda Lily sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle.

-« Moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger »

-« Et nous, c'est Ron et Ginny Weasley » dit Ron en présentant en même temps sa sœur.

-« Weasley ? Vous êtes les enfants d'Arthur ? »

-« Eh oui mais nous… » Commença Ron mais il dû s'arrêter car ils étaient arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle.

-« Bon vous allez devoir vous séparez pendant un cours instant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va vite vous rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor » dit Dumbledore

-« A tout à l'heure, Lily » dirent-ils

-« Au fait Harry, ne dit à personne que c'est ta mère » dit Dumbledore à Harry

-« D'accord »

Et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor.

-« Bienvenue chers élèves. Avant de commencer la répartition des premières années, j'aimerai vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans et rentre en 6° année à Gryffondor. Voilà, que la répartition commence. » Dit Dumbledore

A l'entente du nom de la nouvelle élève, les professeurs échangèrent des regards étonnés mais ils savaient que Dumbledore leur expliquerait après le dîner.

-« Eh, regardez la tête de Rogue » Dit Ron

En effet, Rogue était le plus étonné et le plus stressé des professeurs après l'entente du nom de Lily.

Et Lily se joigna à eux.

-« Bon, bah j'espère que ça va bien se passer avec vous » leur dit-elle

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Ma… euh Lily. Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer » dit Harry

Je vais enfin connaître ma mère et peut-être en savoir plus sur mon père pensa Harry

Et ils commencèrent à manger le repas qui venait d'apparaître devant leurs yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RAR:

Donc merci à:

Milady2: Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici encore? mdr tu connais déjà la suite et tu me laisses quand même des reviews! mdr bah merci

gaelle griffondor: bah merci

Ariane Evans: merci et le chapitre 4 dans pas longtemps!

SytEvol: merci et tu vois ce n'était pas un évanouissement! mdr

Zabou: Je sais que je ne détaille pas trop mais en fait, les chapitres jusqu'aux 7° sont déjà écrits et publiés sur d'autres sites donc bon mais je commence de plus en plus à détailler (je sais c'est pénible de ne pas détailler désolée). Donc voilà mais de toute façon, les 4 premiers chapitres sont pas très long et peu détailler car j'étais toute nouvelle! mdr

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu donc maintenant vous me laissez une review hein? Bisooous à tous!


	4. Révélations partie 1

Salut ! Bon voilà comme promis le chapitre 4 qui n'est pas encore très long je sais. Soit je vais d'abord faire les RAR et puis après oui enfin après je vous laisse tranquille enfin presque car avec mes NDA…bon les RAR :

Milady2 : Mais non je ne te rejette pas voyons tu sais très bien que moi, je ne te rejetterai jamais !! Je disais ça pour blaguer mais c'est quand même gentil de ta part de me laisser quand même une reviews alors que tu connais déjà un peu l'histoire ! Donc merci quand même BIZOOOOX

SysEvol : En fait maintenant je me suis améliorée avec plus de descriptions (mais bon je trouve ça un peu saoulant à la longue mais quand faut le faire… mdr) merci pour ta review ! Bizzz

Zabou : Intéressant ce que tu as dit mais tu vois, il y aura une 'gaffe' de la part de quelqu'un en ce qui concerne le 'appelait' et pour les émotions de Harry et bien on verra ça plus tard mais chut ! J'en ai trop dis là moi ! Mdr

PS : Pour ce que j'ai dis à Zabou dans sa RAR, cela se passera dans le chapitre 5 si mes souvenirs sont bons mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Non non vous ne saurez rien ! Mdr

Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Révélations (Partie 1)

- Eh… Lily… c'est l'heure… il faut y aller… dit Hermione

- Hum… laisse-moi dormir Hermione…

- Il va bien falloir que tu te lèves, c'est le premier jour de la rentrée ou du moins des cours.

-QUOI ?! Oh non… et quelle heure est-il ?

-T'inquiètes, tu as le temps ! IL n'est que 7h15.

-Ah… bah… tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non pas encore, on t'attend en bas d'accord ?

-Comment ça 'on' ? Ne me dis pas que Harry et Ron sont déjà prêts aussi ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bon, bah, j'arrive alors…

Cette nuit là, James n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Et pour cause. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que sa Lily était dans le futur. Et puis…

Comment la sortir de là,

Voici la pensée qu'il rumina dans sa tête toute la nuit.

-Ola, mais… tu as vu ta tête Corny ? demanda Sirius

-Hein ?!... Oh, désolé Pat mais ce n'est pas le bon jour là.

-Oui je sais, excuse-moi

-Salut !

Remus venait d'arriver, mais son sourire s'effaça un peu quand il vit James et il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Eh ben, qu'est ce qu'il te rend si heureux Mus ? demanda Sirius (NDA : il n'aurait pas dû tourner la tête car James se rendormit dans son assiette de porridge… beurk, la tête de James au réveil enfin moi je suis en train de m'imaginer sa tête et franchement… ptdrrrrr)

-Ben… (Il était en train de rougir, oh bah alors Remus !!)

-Ah ça y est, j'ai compris, tu as une petite amie c'est ça ?

A l'entente de 'petite amie', James se réveilla en sursaut (NDA : beurk, le porridge)

-Ah, ça y es tu es… commença Sirius avant de pouffer de rire ainsi de Remus

-Quoi ?!Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit James

Personne ne répondit

-QUOI ?! Répéta James

Finalement, Remus lui répondit

-Eh ben… tiens

Il lui tendit un miroir qu'il venait de faire apparaître (par magie voyons !)

-OH NON ! (NDA : là c'est sûr, il est bien réveillé James !)

Et il se débarbouilla le visage avec un sort.

Bon aller Casanova, il faut aller en cours. Dit Sirius après s'être calmé

Et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers les menant à leur classe de défense contre les forces de mal.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! dit Lily

Elle s'était habillée en vitesse et elle n'avait pas encore fini de faire sa coiffure quand elle descendait mais finalement elle l'a fini à temps (NDA : je suis sûre que vous vous en foutez complètement de ce que je viens de vous dire mais je vous le dis quand même, na ! lol bon j'arrête mes conneries !).

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ! dit Ron

- Bon alors, vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus sur les profs ? demanda Lily sur le chemin les menant à la Grande Salle.

-D'accord, si tu veux… alors… en métamorphose, on a MacGonagall, en sortilèges, Flitwick, en potion… commença Harry mais il fût coupé par…

-Tiens, tiens, Potter et sa (il baissa la voix pour que seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lily ne l'entendent) mère…

Ils se retournèrent en sachant presque tous (NDA : je dis presque tous car même si Lily connaît cette personne dans le passé, eh ben elle ne la connaît pas trop dans le futur, enfin… « Je pense que vous avez compris de qui je parle, non ? qui était derrière.

-Eh bien on a le professeur Rogue. Finit Harry

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Lily

-Eh oui Evans, c'est bien moi. Dit Rogue

-Toi ? Ici ? Et en plus tu as réussi à être prof ? Mais c'est un vrai miracle dit-moi ? dit-elle sarcastiquement

-Evans, fait attention à toi car là, les rôles s'inversent car je n'ai plus 16 ans et rien que pour toi et ton fiston ainsi que ses deux amis, je vais enlevé dix points pour… commença –t-il mais il fût interrompu par…

-Severus ! Qu'apprêtiez vous à faire ? s'exclama Dumbledore

-Eh bien…

-Voyons Severus, l'année n'a même pas encore commencé que vous voulez déjà enlevez des points ? Attendez au moins le premier cours.

-Oui monsieur le directeur…

Il attendit que Dumbledore soit parti pour leur dire ceci :

-Vous avez eu de la chance mais…

-Arrête ton char Servilo, tu es peut- être le prof mais je suis là, ne l'oublie pas. Lui dit Lily

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, en pouffant de rire.

-Waw Lily, tu as fermé le clapet de Rogue ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça ! dit Ron

-Ron, au lieu de t'extasier sur ce que viens de faire Lily, fais plutôt passer les emploi du temps, tu veux bien ? dit Hermione (NDA : toujours la même Hermione, elle ne pense qu'aux cours, enfin presque…)

-Oh non, on commence avec 2h de potions ! C'est bien notre veine. Dit Harry

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que je suis là, ce cher Rogue ne va pas passer une très bonne année, ça c'est moi qui te le dit ! dit Lily

Puis Dumbledore pris la parole

-J'aimerais faire une petite annonce. Bien. Comme vous avez dû peut-être dû le constater, vous n'avez pas en attendant de professeur de DFCM donc par conséquent, en attendant, (je sais je me répète mais c'est bien que vous compreniez !) vous n'avez pas cours de DFCM jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Génial, regardez, grâce à ça, on a pas cours de toute l'après-midi aujourd'hui et vendredi (NDA : Oh les veinards !) dit Ron

-Comme ça, on pourra commencer à réviser nos ASPIC ! (NDA : je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire le nom de le personne qui a dit ça, non ?)

-Hermione ! Dirent en cœur Ron et Harry

-Mais… je plaisantais !

-Ah bon parce qu'avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout ! dit Ron

Et elle lança un regard noir à Ron.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a rendez-vous avec un certain Rogue. Dit Harry

-Dis moi, ils sont toujours comme ça ?demanda Lily à son fils

-Oh oui !

**CACHOTS, SALLE DE POTION, CLASSE DE ROGUE AVEC LES GRYFFONDORS ET SERPENTARDS DE 6° ANNEE**

-Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre la potion de feux d'artifices (NDA : je ne sais pas si elle existe mais bon, je n'avais pas d'idée !). Voici les ingrédients…

Pendant que les autres prenaient des notes, Malefoy lança un mot à Hermione (NDA : Ah oui, je ne vous l'avez pas dit, ils ont fait plus ample connaissance cet été et… oh et puis zut vous verrez bien !)

Elle prit le papier et le lit en lançant un regard interrogateur à celui-ci

« Salut ma puce !

Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas encore leur dire qu'on est ensemble (Eh ouais ils sont ensemble !) mais essaye de leur dire, par hasard dans la conversation.

Bon sinon, je veux bien enterrer ma hache de guerre avec le balafré et le rouquin, oh excuse-moi, Potter et Weasley (désolé, l'habitude !).

Bon je t'embrasse ma Puce,

Drago »

Elle le regarda et lui fit un 'oui' avec un léger signe de tête (oh le truc sérieux !) et elle continua sa potion. Lily, qui avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, demanda à sa voisine :

-Alors, qui est-ce ?

Oh, tu as tout vu ?

-Oui, alors ?

-Eh bien, c'est… (Elle commençait à rougir)

-Ton petit ami, c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit Hermione de plus en plus rouge

-Et comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Drago Malefoy…

-Le fils de Lucius ?!

-Oui c'est ça mais depuis que celui-ci est en prison, il est très gentil.

-Mais Harry et Ron sont au courant ?

-Non car en fait, c'est leur pire ennemi mais il va falloir qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre. Drago est coopératif.

-Ah mais comment…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Rogue qui s'était discrètement approché de leur table

-Je vois que mon cours vous intéressent alors je crois que je vais enlevez vingt points à Gryffondor.

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire. Et Hermione regarda en direction de Drago et vit qu'il riait mais elle savait qu'il était obligé mais quand il croisa son regard, il dit dans un murmure un 'désolé' et il rajouta du bout des lèvres :

Rendez vous à la bibliothèque à la récré

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête

-Bon je vous rejoins au cours de Hagrid, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. Dit Hermione à ses amis.

-Mais Hermione, on a aucun devoir en attendant ! dit Ron

-A tout à l'heure Hermione ! dit Lily pour éviter à Hermione de se justifier

Quand elle rentra dans la bibliothèque, elle vit Drago assit à une table assez à l'écart.

-Je peux ? demanda Hermione à son petit ami

-Granger ? dit Drago et il ajouta sur un ton plus bas et beaucoup plus amical : ah c'est toi, bien sûr et en même temps il lui rendait son sourire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione s'approcha de lui mais il l'interrompit en lui disant :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on s'embrasse ici, ma puce.

-Oui, je comprends. Bon, de quoi voulais- tu me parler ? demanda t-elle

-Pas ici, il faut qu'on sorte.

-Ok, bon je sors et tu me rejoins dehors à coté de la bibliothèque.

Ils allèrent dans un couloir vide et un peu sombre pour pouvoir parler.

-Bon, qui a-t-il ? demanda Hermione après avoir embrassé son petit ami.

-Eh bien, quand vais-je pouvoir m'expliquer avec le… euh je veux dire Potter et Weasley ? dit Drago après avoir cédé sous le regard perçant de sa petite amie.

-Je pense que… cet après-midi, ce sera possible. Dit Hermione tout en réfléchissant

-Cet après-midi ?! Waw, tu es rapide ma puce.

On pouvait lire un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione

-Oui mais ce n'est pas sûr, je vais leur dire tout à l'heure mais il faudra que tu viennes avec moi mais je t'appellerai quand tu pourras venir.

-D'accord, bon bah direction le cours de SACM.

-Oui.

Ils firent le chemin main dans la main jusqu'aux portes du château pour aller dans le parc.

Alors ça vous a plu, Dites le moi en m'écrivant une review ou en me laissant un email

et le prochain chapitre s'appelle (évidemment) Révélations partie 2 et c'est là qu'il se passera des trucs ! Bon et des reviews ! Des reviews ! Mdr au fait si vous pouviez me faire un petit peu de pub au passage…… si vous ne voulez pas tant pis, je me débrouillerai !

BIZOOOOX

Cocottelilly


	5. Révélations partie 2

Bon allez comme d'habitude je commence avec les RAR même si il n'y a pas foule enfin bref passons…

Milady2 : ouf ! Tu ne me fais pas là tête ! Mdr bon bah merci de laissez encore des reviews même si tu connais assez bien la suite ! Merci bizooooox

Eriol : bah merci de me dire ça et en fait non tu n'es pas 'trop conne' de me demandé ce que ça veut dire SACM moi aussi au début j'avais du mal alors ça veut dire Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Voilà la suite !

SytEvol : Merci pour ta review et c'est vrai que HG/DM ce ne sera pas possible dans les livres de Harry Potter mais dans les fics… j'ai lu plein de fic avec ce couple et puis j'avais envie de le faire aussi ! Mdr mais il y a aussi un autre intérêt à ce couple mais là chut, j'en dit trop ! Mdr

Bon bah c'est tout pour les RAR (désolée si j'ai oublié des personnes !), BIZOOOX à tous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 Révélations (Partie 2)

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent (NDA : je vous rappelle un peu ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre 4 : on apprend… enfin vous apprenez que Drago sort avec Hermione et là, ils sont tous les deux se tenant la main ah c'est beau -Dis, tu ne veux pas te reprendre et mettre la suite- Ah désolée ça m'arrive assez souvent et il faut que ma conscience me remette dans le droit chemin, ma conscience un peu sadique sur les bords… - Eh j'ai entendu !- bon je vous laisse lire et désolée pour mon passage avec ma conscience car je sais que vous vous en foutez mais royalement alors… alors ils se tiennent la main et sont devant la porte mais quand ils poussent la porte…)

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Dr… Malefoy ! Et qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ! s'exclama Hermione

-Mais voyons… Ah ! (NDA : ça y est il a comprit ! Il est intello le Drago ! Lol) Je te signale, que c'est toi qui es venue me parler…

- Ah ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas venue te parler car tu m'as bousculée

-Mais bien sûr !

-Bon si tu veux bien, je n'aimerai pas être en retard tout ça par ta faute !

- De toute façon j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu me dis ! Au fait Granger, tu as oublié un papier !

Il se baissa pour voir ce qu'avait laisser tomber Hermione. C'était en fait un mot qui lui était destiné. Il le prit et le lu.

« Dray,

Bon désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça mais bon, les autres ne sont pas prêts à savoir la nouvelle. Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai eu une réaction complètement débile mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire et j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête.

Sinon, il faudrait que je vois à 12h30 devant la bibliothèque pour t'expliquer ce que je vais faire.

Je t'aime

Hermione »

Et il se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid

Quelques années (NDA : mais qu'est ce que je raconte, 20 ans plus tôt crétine !)auparavant

-Bon les gars, je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre bien sagement alors que Lily est 20 ans dans le futur ! s'exclama James.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était au courant ainsi que Sirius et Remus (Peter étant juste pour cette année dans un autre collège  je voulais pas en réalité le voir Peter car pour moi il n'est pas très important enfin voila quoi !) que Lily (sa Lily pour James) était dans le futur

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais comment va –t-on la sortir de là ? demanda Sirius

-Eh bien si on demande à Shocet de nous amenez 'accidentellement' là-bas et…

-Non, il ne voudra jamais, en plus il est toujours avec Rote… interrompit Remus

-Peut-être mais j'ai un plan… dit James

Epoque de Harry, Ron et Hermione, 12h26

-Intéressant le cours de Hagrid non ? demanda Hermione

-Moi j'ai surtout remarqué que Malefoy te regardait mais si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il te regardait amoureusement… dit Ron

-N'importe quoi ! dit Hermione en rougissant

-Pourquoi tu rougis Herm' ? demanda Harry

-Je ne rougis pas… d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ? Oh non ! Il faut que j'y aille ! A plus !

-Mais Mione ! On a même pas fini de manger ! s'exclama Ron

-Laisse là Ron. Dit Lily qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation. Allons manger…

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? demanda Harry

-Mais laisse-la tranquille à la fin et continue à manger !

-Mais…

-Mange !

-Oui m'an euh chef Lily !

-Excuse-moi du retard !

-Je ne t'en veux pas….

Et elle l'embrassa fougueusement (NDA : Waw, on parle bien d'Hermione ?)

-Eh, c'était à moi de le faire ! S'exclama Draco

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue mais celui-ci la pris de vitesse et l'embrassa à son tour

-Bon ça y est tu as finis de m'embrasser ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Je ne dis pas ça, au contraire, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici après le déjeuner, non ?

-Oui désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Et elle se blotti contre son petit ami 'secret' car il était en fait dans la salle commune des préfets mais à cette heure-ci, personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

-Alors, quand vas-tu leur dire ?

-Eh bien… j'ai pensé que comme cet après-midi, nous n'avions pas cours…

-Mais tu as pensé à moi ! J'ai cours cet après midi !

-Oh désolée, je croyais que tu n'avais pas cours !

-Bon passons, quand n'as-tu pas cours l'après-midi ?

-Hum… demain et…

-Parfait, moi non plus et est ce que la belette et le balafré n'ont pas cours ?

-Dray !

-Excuse-moi, l'habitude… alors ?

-Nous non plus, on n'a pas cours demain.

-Mais quand avez-vous cours hein ?

-Oh ça va arrête un peu tu veux ?

-Oui ça va… sinon demain après-midi comment on va leur dire ? On ne va pas se pointer en leur disant « Salut, on sort ensemble, allez à plus tard… » non ?

-Je sais mais on dirait que tu me sous-estimes là…

-Tu y a déjà penser c'est ça ?

-Ouais, dis, elle n'est pas génial ta petite amie ?

Et il l'embrassa (NDA : mais ils ne font que ça ou quoi ? mais non je blague… Ah l'amour…)

-Bon alors en fait…

(Aller c'est la fin à la prochaine ! Non attendez ne partez pas c'est juste une de mes blagues pas drôles, restez je vous donne la suite !!!)

-Tu en as mis du temps Herm' dit donc ! s'exclama Ron

-Désolée mais en chemin j'ai rencontrer Dra… euh Malefoy

-Ah…

-Bon si on y allait ? dit Lily

**Le lendemain, au cours de potion…**

-Bien pour commencer ce cours, je vais faire des groupes de 2

Les groupes furent composés ainsi :

Malefoy avec Harry

Hermione avec Pansy

Lilly avec Crabbe

Et Ron avec Goyle

Chic et pile devant Servilo en plus, j'ai de la chance mais il ne faut pas que Draco soit touché, je l'ai promis à Herm' mais comment vas-t-elle le prévenir ?

-Bon alors voici les ingrédients pour la potion. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. Vous avez une heure.

-Dray, boit ça, vite…

-Tu verras mais boit ça vite et tu devras faire comme les autres Serpentards OK ?

-Oui mais…

-Boit ça et ne discute pas ! Tu verras…

Et Hermione fit un signe de tête en direction de Lily

OK à toi de jouer ma vieille

Pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné, elle lança en direction de Rogue un sort pour qu'il devienne aveugle pendant 1 min et que après il ne voit que la dernière 'scène' qu'il avait vu donc en fait c'est la classe en train de faire la potion et il n'a pas vu le souk qu'a fait Lily.

Celle-ci avait tout simplement intoxiqué ce matin le repas des Serpentards mais elle pouvait faire 'démarrer' le processus quand elle voulait donc voila…

Et elle lança le sort qui permettait de démarrer le 'processus' et tous les Serpentards (sauf Malfoy qui avait bu la potion antidote) mais aussi Rogue car ce matin, il avait 'accidentellement' mangé lui aussi de la nourriture avariée (NDA : Oh mince alors !)

L'effet fut quasi immédiat, tous les Serpentards se tordirent de douleur et Rogue lui aussi se tordit de douleur mais comme il était encore pommé il se dirigea sans encombre mais évidemment, il ne vit pas que tous les Serpentards étaient aussi mal en point que lui.

Quand à Draco, lui était complètement incrédule devant ce spectacle qui était hilarant mais il ne pouvait pas rire car il croisa le regard de sa bien-aimée et il fit comme les autres Serpentards, il se tordit de douleur et sortit de la salle…

Les Gryffondors étaient tous hilares mais ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Rogue revenir rouge de colère.

-SORTEZ… TOUS ! Sauf… vous quatre

Il désigna évidemment Harry, Lily, Hermione et Ron

-Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait tout ce bazar…

-Ah ouais ? Et ben prouve le Môssieur dit Lily au fait, SILENCIO !

Et Rogue ne pus rajouter de mot

-Allez a plus mon vieux Servilo !

-Bien jouer Lily ! dit Harry

-Ouais, comment tu leur as donné une raclée aux Serpentards !

-Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas encore fini. Il va sûrement se venger tôt ou tard, ça je vous le garanti !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose

**Au déjeuner**

-Tiens, la table des Serpentards à l'air bien vide dit Ron

-Oui tu as raison dit Hermione

Heureusement que j'ai dis à Dray de ne pas venir car sinon ils auraient des soupons trop tôt

-Bon il faut que j'y aille, rendez-vous à 14h devant ou même dedans la salle sur demande.

-Mais que fais-t-elle ? demanda Ron

-Tiens tiens… le balafré et la belette

-Malefoy ?! Mais tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie avec tes petits camarades de Serpentard ? demanda Harry

-Mêle toi de tes affaires tu veux et puis elle n'est pas avec vous votre copine Sang de bourbe ?

-Tu l'auras voulu Malefoy « Spci… »

Mais Hermione arriva

-Non Ron arrête ! J'ai à vous parler et Dray doit venir aussi

-Dray ?! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron, mais vous êtes amis maintenant où quoi ?!

-Justement… Bon si on entrait vous voulez bien ? dit Hermione

-Non je n'entrerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui se passe. Dit Ron

-Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! répliqua Harry

-Oh et puis zut, tu m'excuseras Mione mais je ne vais pas attendre 107 ans pour cracher le morceau, eh bien voilà que ça vous plaise ou pas eh bien Hermione et moi on sort ensemble !

-Bah toi qui ne voulais pas leur dire aussi direct… plaisanta Hermione

-Non ce n'est pas possible, toi et… dit Ron

-Bon alors maintenant que vous êtes au courant, entrez et je vous explique tout…

Et évidemment elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire, comment finalement Draco et elle sortait ensemble, que Draco ait refusé de devenir mangemorts et de plein d'autre trucs…(NDA : je ne vais quand même pas tout vous détaillez quand même, je n'ai pas que ça à faire mince !)

-Vous savez toute l'histoire maintenant…

-Et il y a aussi une autre raison de ma présence ici… eh bien voila, je suis là car je pense que, maintenant que… on va dire ça comme ça… que j'ai changé de camp et bien, j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse connaissance, qu'on reparte à zéro. Je sais que ça va être très dur mais si chacun y met du sien et que déjà premièrement vous voulez bien alors… dit Draco

-Je ne sais pas trop… en tout cas je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, il me faudra du temps… et toi Harry ? demanda Ron

-Moi aussi il me faudra du temps, tu comprends bien sûr Herm' ? Moi et Ron (NDA : Eh faut dire Ron et moi quand on est poli, Harry !) on ne peut pas accepter comme ça tout de suite ! répondit Harry

-Je comprends. Au fait j'ai oublié de faire les présentations à Lily. Alors Draco voici Lily Evans et….

-Evans ?! Mais ce n'est pas le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, Pot… euh Harry ?

Un silence pesant se fit entendre (NDA : si c'est un silence, comment il peut se faire entendre ? Hum question pertinente là… bon tant pis je laisse ça ce n'est pas grave !)

Finalement…

-Si c'est bien ça ! répondit Lily

-Mais ?! Dit Draco, incrédule Harry ? Ta mère n'est pas morte ?

-Dray ! s'exclama Hermione

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que… Oh non la gaffe de première ! Désolé !

C'est fichu maintenant ! Bonjour le Draco qui voulait devenir plus gentil, c'est fichu !

(NDA : c'est sur que la, Draco a fait une belle boulette !)

-Morte ?! A l'heure où je te parle je suis… morte ? Mais comment et… quand ? Et est-ce que je t'ais vu grandir au moins ? dit Lily, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

Un silence vraiment plus que pesant (NDA : si vous n'avez pas compris, ça veut dire que c'est pire que le silence de tout à l'heure !) se fit quand :

-Tiens, les gars, si on y allait ? demanda Hermione brusquement

-Oui, je viens dirent d'une même voix Draco et Ron

Et ils laissèrent la mère et le fils seuls

Après quelles minutes interminables, Harry rompit le silence :

-Eh bien en fait… non tu ne pas vus grandir car….

-Car quoi ? Vas-y, dis moi ce qui c'est passé

Il reprit difficilement son souffle et continua ce qu'il avait commencé à dire

-Car… tu t'es fais toi et Papa… assassiné par…. Voldemort

-Voldemort ? Qui est-ce ? Ne me dis pas que c'est… Tom Elvis Jedusort ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Mais explique-toi ! Je t'annonce un truc douloureux et toi au lieu de me consoler tu me sorts quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi !

-Et bien Harry, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire… voila alors en fait, Tom ou Voldemort est…. Un cousin à moi et en fait il est très gentil avec moi. Mais je me disais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose…

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que mon ennemi juré est en fait un de mes cousins !!!

-Si mais explique-moi pourquoi tu es toujours là alors que moi et ton père sommes… morts ?

-Eh bien en fait c'est grâce à toi que je suis toujours là, tu as pratiqué de la vieille magie et…

Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi…

-Oh mon chéri, je suis désolée. J'aurais préférée être là !

Et elle le prit dans ses bras

-Mais de toute façon même si tu m'a sauvé et que le sort est retourné contre lui, il est revenu il y a 2ans et puis j'ai découvert l'existence d'une prophétie qui change tout alors….

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je vais tout faire pour t'aider !

-Merci Maman.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors….

-Bon vous êtes prêts ? demanda James à Sirius et Remus

-Oui. Répondit Sirius

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, James ? demanda Remus

-Fais moi confiance, j'ai la situation bien en main

-Bah justement quand tu dis ça, ça tourne mal

-Oh ça va ! Bon allez souhaitez moi bonne chance !

-Si tu veux, mais je te préviens ce n'est pas la même chose que ce qui la emmener là-bas tu reviendras au bout de quelques heures tu sais !

-Bon et bien je ne ferais pas ça aujourd'hui alors !

-Tu te dégonfles ?

-Oui, c'est quand même ma petite amie !

-Oui c'est vrai, bon allez il faut qu'on y aille maintenant car avec ton dégonflage, nous avons perdus du temps !

-Oh ça va………

Voilà, ça y est c'est la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que je me ferais pardonner pour mon attente car comme il était long ce chapitre !

Enfin voilà, allez bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre que j'essaierais de mettre et d'écrire vite !

GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS s'il vous plaît !

Cocotte-lilly

PS : La suite arrivera dans pas longtemps, promis ! Evidemment pour l'avoir, il faut laisser des reviews, hein ? Mdr BISOUS !


	6. Prof de DCFM et match de Quiddich

Salut à tous ! Bon je ne vais pas faire de RAR cette fois si car je poste ce chapitre assez vite fait ! Je précise encore que ce chapitre et celui qui suit ont été déjà écrits il y a quelques mois donc s'il y manque des trucs ou que la rédaction n'est pas très bien… Bon passons je vais arrêté mon bla bla et je vais vous laissez lire.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

PS : je voudrais dire à Zabou que je suis désolée de ne pas lui avoir fait sa RAR la dernière fois mais comme je fais les RAR assez tardivement, j'oublis les mails/reviews que je reçois et en plus ils se mettent à la dernière page !!! Enfin bon tout pour arranger l'histoire ! Donc encore désolée !

Chapitre 6 : Prof de DCFM et match de Quiddich

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les 'révélations' avaient été faites. A Poudlard, tout ce passait à merveille. Hermione et Draco avait finalement annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais évidement, l'hostilité entre les maison Serpentard et Gryffondor ( NDA : comme si ça allait changer quelque chose franchement ! lol). Lily s'était finalement habituée au Poudlard que nous connaissons tous et Harry aussi s'était habitué à voir sa mère tous les jours. Quant à Ron, eh bien, il avait fait des progrès considérables au Quiddich surtout depuis que Harry était devenu le nouveau capitaine. Depuis le départ de d'Angélina, de Katie et des jumeaux Weasley, l'équipe se compose de :

3 poursuiveurs : Alicia Spinnet (NDA : je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça 'Spinnet' mais bon je ne retrouve plus son nom de famille à celle là désolée !), Ginny Weasley et de…. (NDA : Attention les yeux ! mdr) Neville Londubat (NDA : Eh ouais Neville, qui l'eut cru ? Il a bien changé Neville !)

2 batteurs : Colin et Denis Crivey (NDA : je les appellerai les frères Crivey pour aller plus vite !)

1 gardien : (NDA : hum voyons qui est-ce déjà ? Non je blague c'est bien sûr) Ron (ald) Weasley !

Et au poste d'attrapeur et de gardien : (Oh mince, j'ai encore oublié qui c'est…. Bon ok 1 fois on comprend mais 2 c'est lourd ! Bon ok désolée) Harry Potter

En parlant de Quiddich, le premier match de l'année oppose les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Et depuis que, finalement, Harry Ron et Draco étaient devenus amis, les trois garçons se trouvèrent des points communs. Mais à cause de cela, Rogue était devenu désagréable avec Draco et même si celui-ci fait parti de la maison Serpentard, il lui retirait quand même des points à tout bout de champs.

-Allez marmotte, debout ! s'écria Ron

Nous sommes le samedi où leur premier match se déroule

-Laisse- moi dormir Ron !

-Bon si tu veux mais je te préviens juste qu'il est 8h30 et que le match commence dans 1h30 mais bon….

-QUOI ! Oh non, j'avais oublié le match !

Ron pouffa de rire

-Bon allez marmotte, habille-toi, je t'attends en bas avec les filles

Pour un moi d'Octobre, il faisait étrangement beau. Il y avait un peu de vent et il faisait bon. Un temps idéal pour faire du Quiddich pensa Harry (NDA : ça ressemble un peu à la phrase fétiche de Dubois non ?)

**10h Terrain de Quiddich **

-Bienvenue pour ce premier match de Quiddich de l'année ! Je m'appelle Seamus Finnegan et je serai la 'voix' des matchs de Quiddich. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'appartiens à Gryffondor et je remplace Lee Jordan qui est parti à la fin de l'année dernière sniff nous le regrettons tous…

Bon alors ce match opposera l'équipe des Gryffondors à celle des Serpentards. Les deux équipes ont fait quelques changements dans leurs équipes mais tout le monde sait que ce sera Gryffondor qui gagnera la coupe…

-Mr Finnegan, on ne vous paye pas pour faire de la publicité à votre maison ! Dit MacGonagall

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, les Serpentards étaient en train de huer Seamus

Alors voici Gryffondor : Johnson, Londubat, Crivey et Crivey, Weasley et Weasley et le nouveau capitaine Potter ! Vas-y Harry ! Oh excusez moi professeur !

(NDA : Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je sens que MacGo va avoir les mêmes problèmes avec Seamus qu'avec Lee non ?)

Peu de temps après que Seamus ait présenté l'équipe de Serpentards, dont Draco qui est le nouveau capitaine, Mme Bibine s'écria :

-Les capitaines, serrez vous la main !.... Allez..3…2..1… GO !

-Et c'est Weasley qui a le souafle ! Johnson, Londubat, Weasley…. Oooohhh dommage

Ginny avait raté le but car le Gardien, un certain Joye, avait intercepté le souafle

-Balle aux Serpentards…

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco cherchaient le vif d'or des yeux tout en discutant (NDA : De vrai commères ces deux, vous voulez une tasse de thé peut-être ? Non mais je vous jure…)

-Elle joue bien Ginny je trouve. Tu as bien choisi tes nouveaux coéquipiers Harry…enfin pour Longdubat…

-En fait, il est doué en plus, quand ont eu lieu les essais, il s'est présenté et ce qui m'a surpris c'est qu'il a fait de très bons essais ! Il a dû beaucoup s'entraîner pendant l'été… comme pour l'AD…

-l'AD ? C'est quoi ?

-Bah euh… tu te souviens l'année dernière quand Ombrage est devenue la directrice et la Grande Inquisitrice ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand, un jour, toi et les autres de la je ne sais plus trop quoi inquisitoriale vous nous avez attrapés un soir…

-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens très bien !! Vous avez, enfin Ron, Longdubat, Lovegood et Ginny ont mis KO Goyle ! C'était donc l'AD c'est ça ?

-Gagné et…

-Annonce aux deux attrapeurs : dites, voulez-vous bien vous séparés et allez chercher le vif d'or au lieu de parler ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé !!

C'était Seamus qui parlait mais derrière, on pouvait entendre la voix de MacGonagall, exaspérée

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! A plus tard Draco

-Oui, à plus tard

-Le score est à présent de 80 pour les Gryffondors et de 100 pour les Serpentards, jamais un match n'avait duré aussi longtemps ici à Poudlard. Mais que font les attrapeurs ? dit Seamus

Seamus disait cela car cela faisait environ une heure que le match avait commencé mais…

-Non attendez, je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Les attrapeurs viennent d'apercevoir le vif d'or et……… OUI !! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!

La foule, du côté Gryffondor, hurlait de joie tandis que la foule du côté Serpentard applaudissait mollement l'équipe gagnante et leur équipe.

-Bien joué ! dit Draco

-Merci, tu sais, toi aussi tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi Draco

-Merci bon je vais aller me faire consoler ! A tout à l'heure !

-Oui à tout à l'heure !

Pendant que Harry et Ron étaient dans les vestiaires, Hermione arriva dans les vestiaires pour les féliciter. Draco, quant à lui attendait sa bien aimée dehors.

-Vous avez très bien joués tous les deux et Ron tu as fais de réels progrès cet été !

-Merci ! répondit Ron, un tantinet ému par ce que venait de dire Hermione.

-Je serais avec Draco cet après midi d'accord ?

-OK à tout à l'heure dirent Ron et Harry

-Au fait Harry, demanda Ginny, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Draco tout à l'heure ? Tu jouais aux commères ? (NDA : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !... mdr)

-Eh ! J'ai bien le droit de parler, non ? Tu n'es pas Hitler !

-Qui ?

-Laisse tombé ! Mais quand même…

-Tu as peut-être le droit de parler mais tu vois, le vif d'or, je l'avais repérer au moins 5 fois au cour du match ! Tu aurais pu faire un peu attention quand même !

-C'est vrai ? Oh désolé…

-Bon James, ça va faire plus d'un mois que tu veux faire fonctionner ce… truc

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que c'est ce machin ? demanda Sirius (NDA : Toujours aussi patient celui la !)

-En fait, c'est une sorte de machine à voyager dans le temps mais qui fonctionne avec la potion de futur que Rote nous a si 'gentiment' prêter Rote

-Mouais… en lui faisant exploser une bombabouses à la figure… mais es-tu sûr que cette machine marche ?

-Bah c'est ce que nous allons savoir mais c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis, il faut bien l'avouer, dégonflé lamentablement mais aujourd'hui…

-Tu vas la tester ? Mais imagine que… commença Remus

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, je vais faire le test avec un objet

-Un objet ?! Lequel ? Demandèrent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix

-Un objet que la meilleure amie de Lily, Juliette euh Flits un truc comme ça m'a passer, sa petite peluche

-Une peluche ? A 16ans ? Encore ?

-Oui et à la patte de l'ours, je vais attacher un petit mot… Je suppose qu'elle doit toujours être à Gryffondor donc…

Il mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et sur l'enveloppe, il marqua quelques mots

-Ca y est… Bon je me lance

-Attend ! Tu nous a dis que tu avais mis la potion de Rote dans la machine mais tu sais très bien que la potion ne peut qu'emmener que des humains or c'est une peluche. Dit Remus

-Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis que j'ai un peu modifié la potion et que maintenant, elle peut transporter aussi les peluches !

-Ah…

-Bon allez… au revoir petite peluche et rapporte-nous des nouvelles de Lily !

Il l'a plaça dans la machine et prononça la formule pour que la potion du futur se renverse dans la machine pour pouvoir transporter l'objet.

…

-Alors ? Est –elle partie ?

-Euh… attend… je vais voir…

Il ouvrit la porte de la machine et regarda à l'intérieur

-Oui… elle est partie…

-J'espère qu'elle aura le message…

-Oui, je l'espère aussi. Dirent ensemble Sirius et Remus

En revenant de la Grande Salle…

Harry, Lily et Ron se dirigeaient vers la salle commune quand une brèche lumineuse s'ouvrit et lâcha un ours en peluche

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry

-C'est une peluche… Ma peluche…

-Comment ça 'ta peluche' ? demanda Ron

-Eh regardez, il y a une enveloppe accrochée à la patte de l'ours !

Lily regarda l'enveloppe et elle lu :

_**Pour Lily Evans, maison de Gryffondor**_

-… C'est pour moi…

-Pour toi ? Et de qui cette lettre est-elle écrite ? demanda Harry

-Je crois de James…

-Ouvre-la (NDA : Pour Caro, si je dis ferme-la… ça te rappelle quelque chose ou plutôt… quelqu'un ? mdr) dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lu

-Alors ? C'est lui ? Demandèrent les 2 impatients

-Oui c'est lui… regardez…

Elle donna la lettre à Harry et Ron et lui la lu

_**Chère Lily,**_

**_J'espère que tu pourras lire ce message. Si je t'envois cette lettre c'est que, tu as dû le comprendre, Remus Sirius et moi sommes au courant que tu n'es plus à notre époque mais 20ans après. (Peter n'est pas au courant car il n'est pas à Poudlard cette année, ce sont ses parents qui l'ont voulu)_**

_**Sinon cela va faire plus d'un mois que tu n'es plus là et tu nous manques et plus particulièrement à moi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que peut-être tu ne pourras pas lire ce message et même, revenir à notre époque !**_

_**J'espère que tout ce passe pour le mieux là où tu es,**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**James**_

_**PS : Tu me manques quand même beaucoup mais Servilo m'aide à rire de temps en temps ainsi que Sirius et Remus et aussi, j'essaye de construire une machine pour venir te chercher ! Et aussi, Gryffondor a gagné le premier match de la saison !**_

_**Et tellement je pense à toi que je n'arrive même plus à écouter en classe car tu me manques ! Nous manques ! **_

_**Reviens-nous vite !**_

Après que Ron et Harry, Lily échappa quelques larmes

-Maman ! Qui y a-t-il ?

-Rien c'est juste que… si jamais je ne retourne jamais chez moi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Et toi ? Tu ne seras peut-être plus de ce monde !

-Arrête de dire ça ! Je suis là et toi tu rentreras chez toi, tu m'as compris ?

Et il pris sa mère dans ses bras

-Merci…

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune

Quand ils rentrèrent dedans, ils virent beaucoup de monde afflué autour du panneau d'affichage. Ron, qui était le plus grand, lu ce qui était écrit

_**NOTES AUX ELEVES**_

_**Nous avons réussi à trouver un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin. Donc tous les élèves auront cours de DCFM à partir de demain ! Merci de votre compréhension**_

_**Directrice de Gryffondor, Minerva MacGonagall**_

-Viens Harry, ce n'est pas important

-Mais alors pourquoi…

-Viens…

Harry ne dit plus rien quand il vit le regard de Ron

-Lily ? Tu ne viens pas ?

-Si désolée, c'est pour quoi l'affiche ?

-Oh rien c'est juste les sorties à Pré au Lard

-Ah ok… Bon je vais dans le dortoir des filles faire mes devoirs que je n'ai pas fini… à tout à l'heure

-A tout à l'heure

Ils attendirent qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour pouvoir parler

-Alors ? C'est quoi la note

-C'est pour le nouveau professeur de DCFM

-Et alors ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Lupin…

Hermione et Draco ont passé l'après midi ensemble dans le parc. Ils étaient restés sous le chêne près du lac, à l'ombre de tout le monde

-Tu sais, tu as bien joué tout à l'heure ! Dommage que tu n'es pas pu attrapé le vif d'or !

-Oui je sais…

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément

-Au fait… tiens…

Draco sorti de sa poche un étui en soie rouge

-C'est pour moi ?

-A qui veux-tu que se soit ?

-Bah je ne sais pas… A moi ?

-Arrête !

-Oui bon je l'ouvre

Dans l'étui, il y avait un cœur que l'on peut séparer (NDA: Vous avez, vous avez une moitié de cœur et l'autre moitié est pour la personne que vous voulez ? Ben est à peu près le même principe) et il y avait 2 chaînes

-Oh ! Il est magnifique Draco !

-Joyeux anniversaire

-Mais ce n'est que la semaine prochaine !

-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas attendre !

-Oh merci !

Elle avait des larmes qui commençaient à se former

-Ah non ! Ne pleure pas !

Elle prit une des deux moitiés du cœur et le mis dans une des deux chaînes. Elle fit pareil pour l'autre et en donna un à Draco et elle laissa Draco lui mettre l'autre. Alors le cœur de Draco se transforma en chat et celui de Hermione en serpent.

-Oh ! Tu as un chat et moi un serpent !

-C'est en fait pour que quand tu regardes le collier, tu penses à la personne que tu aimes !

-Oh merci !

Et elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant passionnément mais tellement qu'elle était émue et fatiguée, elle s'endormi dans les bras de Draco qui, voulant dormir avec elle ce soir, l'emmena dans la Salle sur Demande où il fit apparaître un lit deux places et il l'allongea sur le lit (NDA : Ils ne sont même pas aller mangé !)

Hermione se réveilla quand elle sentit que Draco l'avait allongée sur le lit

-Où est-on ?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande

-Wow ! J'adore comment tu as aménagé la pièce

-Merci ! Dis, est ce que ce soir tu veux bien resté avec ici ?

-Bien sûr que je veux bien !

-Super ! Un morceau de poulet ?

-Oui, je commence à avoir faim !

Ils mangèrent en fonction de leur appétit et ils allèrent peu de temps après avoir fini, se coucher sur le lit

-Je t'aime Hermione

-Moi aussi je t'aime

Et ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione commença à retirer la chemise de son amant……

-Tu es sûr que tu veux essayer Mus ?

-Oui ! Si la peluche a réussi à y aller alors je veux essayer ! De toute façon, Sirius ne veut pas quitter son troupeau de filles et toi tu ne veux pas y aller tout court…

-Eh, je n'ais pas un troupeau de filles ! Il y a juste Amanda, Sophie, Elizabeth, Juliette… dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts

-Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! (NDA : vous savez, la pub milka ?mdr) et moi, j'avoue je ne veux pas y aller c'est vrai et puis si elle revient…Bon allez met toi dans la machine et prend aussi ça s'il te plaît ?

Remus s'installa dans la machine et James lui dit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton :

-Reviens nous entier, hein ?

-Oui

-Bonne chance vieux frère dit Sirius

-Ah tu as enfin fini de compter les filles de ton troupeau ?

-Ouais ça va ! Bonne chance

-Merci !

Et James appuya sur le bouton…

Mais quelques minutes après…

-James, il faudra que tu reprogrammes cette machine si tu veux vraiment que j'aille chercher Lily…

Voila ! Fin du chapitre ! Et quitte à me recevoir des tomates je ne ferais pas plus long !

Bon alors maintenant, vous verrez le mot 'reviews'. Vous cliquez dessus et vous me laissez une review OK ? Pour ceux qui ne sont pas du site et qui n'ont jamais laissé de review, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas payant une review mais si vous ne voulez pas laisser de reviews, envoyez-moi un mail à si vous voulez !(lol)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas et si vous voulez me parler d'autre chose bah vous pouvez !

BISSSOOOOUUUSSS

PS : Le prochain chapitre arrivera si j'ai un nombre suffisant de reveiws car je trouve que j'ai perdu des reviewers ! va se mettre à pleurer(mdr ) donc voilà mais le seul truc que je peux vous dire c'est que le chapitre 7 va s'appeler Lupin, le retour (allez savoir pourquoi ! mdr)


	7. Lupin, le retour

Bon je ne vais pas faire les RAR cette fois si mais ce qui m'attriste c'est que j'ai perdu des reviewers ! Bon bah voilà quand même le DERNIER chapitre déjà écrit (et oui à partir de maintenant va falloir vous montrer plus patient encore !)

Sinon merci pour ceux qui mon laisser des reviews !

Chapitre 7: Lupin le retour

RrRrRoOoOoOnNnNnN

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis mon chou, tu peux arrêter de ronfler! Je commence à devenir folle, je lui parle par la pensée, je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire! Non mais c'est vrai, mettez vous à ma place. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et en plus.... Enfin je vous explique: le ronfleur à côté, c'est Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami et il a une réputation de 'roi du sexe' enfin bref voilà et là, si on peut dire, je l'ai fais avec mon petit ami mais je préviens, les autres, il ne les aimait pas mais moi si bon passons. Les filles qui ont passé le cap avec lui s'en sont vantées évidemment, en disant toutes qu'il était super et patati patata mais elles ont oublié un petit, non un GRAND détail! Monsieur le roi du sexe ronfle!!! Et il m'a réveillé à 5h du matin!!! Et depuis cette heure-là, je l'entends ronfler et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir!! L'enfer! Houlà, il est 7h! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Bon allez petite vengeance personnelle

- EH REVEILLE TOI!!!! On a déjà raté une heure du cours de potion!!! Cria Hermione aussi fort qu'elle put

- HEIN QUOI???? Ce n'est pas vrai!! Quel heure est il??

Et quand il vit la montre il dit

- Mais Hermione il n'est que 7h.... Pourquoi tu m'as dis que....

Quand il regarda Hermione, il vit qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire car en fait, dans son élan, il avait oublié un tout petit détail...

- Tu t'es bien rincée l'oeil? Et bien foutu de moi?

- Eh je te signale, monsieur le ronfleur, que ça va faire deux heures que je suis réveillée à t'entendre ronfler alors il fallait bien que je me venge.....

- A ouais? Je ronfle? Mais bien sûr tu trouves un prétexte pour me réveiller dès le matin...

- Tu sais que pendant deux heures, j'ai eu le temps de t'enregistrer, écoute

Et il entendit ses propres ronflements mais Draco n'écouta pas la suite car il prit le coussin et lui lança à la figure

- Tu m'enregistres en plus! Ma vieille je vais me venger et maintenant....

Ils commencèrent à faire une bataille de coussins. Quand ils eurent fini, les deux s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour, se changèrent et allèrent manger.

Ils descendirent les marches en laissant derrière eux une Salle sur

- Bonjour tout le monde! Dit Hermione quand elle arriva à la table des Gryffondor

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec ton chéri? Demanda Lily

- Oui à part un détail, il ronfle et m'a réveillé à 5h!!

A cette révélation, Harry Ron et Lily se mirent à glousser

- Vraiment? C'est la meilleure de l'année!

- Dites, il faudrait peut-être y aller, c'est presque l'heure du cours de Servilius. Dit Lily

- Tu vas encore lui faire une de tes blagues? Demanda Ron

- Non, aujourd'hui je vais l'épargner. Je veux faire bonne impression devant le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

- Tu sais qui c'est? Interrogea Harry inquiet

- Non mais à ce que j'ai entendu, vous l'avez déjà eu mais c'est tout ce que je sais

- Ah bon alors on va à ce cours de potion? Hermione, tu as fini?

- Oui c'est bon, on peut y aller

Le cours se passa normalement mais Rogue, ce jour-là, avait un comportement assez... Étrange : en effet, il ne fit presque aucune réflexion à Harry, Lily, Hermione et Ron et n'enleva aucun point à Gryffondor:

- Il est malade où quoi Rogue aujourd'hui? Aucune réflexion, aucun point d'enlevé...

Remarqua Ron

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'ailleurs, je le trouvais plus ailleurs, rêveur, que cruel... Enfin il n'était pas comme d'habitude... Dit Hermione

- Allez dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si vous continuez à parler! S'écria Lily

- On arrive Maman! Dit Harry

Ron et Harry essaya de marcher le plus lentement pour ne pas aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez vous deux? Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas content d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S'étonna Hermione

- Eh bien en faite, on sait qui est le nouveau professeur et c'est Lupin dit Ron

- QUOI?! Oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Déjà Harry a eu du mal alors Lupin... En plus il l'a connaissait à cette époque, enfin quand elle avait 16 ans!

- Oui on le sait tout ça Hermione

- Le mieux, c'est de se comporter normalement et de ne pas émettre de soupçons d'accord?

- D'accord. Bon le mieux c'est de rattraper Lily, non?

Ils coururent pour la rejoindre et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle de classe

- Bonjour à tous! Bon comme je sais que vous me connaissez tous, je ne vais pas m'attardez à me présenter et nous allons directement commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez le misonax. Est ce quelqu'un sait se qu'est un misonax? Oui miss Granger?

- Un misonax est un oiseau hybride avec le mouton, il est très attachant mais il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à lui…

- Bien miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Bon maintenant ouvrez vos livres p 95…

Le cours se passa habituellement et quand arriva la fin du cours, Remus interpella Harry Hermione, Ron et leur demanda de rester.

- Euh Professeur, est ce que je peux rester? Demanda Lily, timidement

- Eh bien...

Quand Remus regarda attentivement la jeune fille qui lui parlait, il resta bouche bée

- Euh est ce que je vous connais miss...? Demanda Remus à Lily

- Miss Evans monsieur

- Evans vous dîtes? Mais... Mais ... C'est impossible!!

- Eh bien si en fait, c'est bien Lily professeur, c'est bien ma mère mais à mon âge. Dit Harry

- Non c'est impossible Harry, Lily est... Elle est morte, elle ne peut pas être ici et à 16 ans

- C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu mais c'est bien elle Professeur Lupin

- Lupin? Remus c'est bien toi? Dit Lily Mais...Harry! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!! Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était lui le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! Je savais bien que depuis hier, toi et Ron vous me cachiez quelque chose, surtout quand Ron a vu l'annonce et maintenant j'ai compris que cette annonce disait que ce serait Remus le nouveau professeur! Franchement tu me déçois, Harry! Tu ressembles à James comme ça!

Et elle partit en courant, les larmes au yeux

- Maman! Cria Harry

- Je suis désolé Harry, je vais aller la voir et lui expliquer. Tu as bien fais, même si tu lui as menti, je vais aller lui parler, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Remus

Et il partit en courant à la poursuite de Lily et Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent là, essayant de consoler le pauvre Harry. Celui ci essayait de cacher ses larmes mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du lui dire tout de suite que c'était Remus. Tout est encore de ma faute. Pour la mort de Sirius, c'était déjà moi et là, je viens de décevoir ma mère.

- Mais Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute! Tu n'y ais pour rien! Pour Sirius ce n'était pas de ta faute et là non plus. C'est moi qu'on devrait blâmer car c'est moi qui t'avais dit de ne rien dire! Dit Ron

Mais il n'écouta pas et partit en courant, Hermione et Ron le suivant...

Pendant ce temps, Remus réussi à rattraper Lily :

- Lily, Lily s'il te plaît ! J'aimerai te parler

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas le défendre c'est ça ?

- Oui et non. Il savait que tu allais réagir comme ça mais il devait le faire

- Et alors ? Ca me rappelle James et ses mensonges, je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Peut-être qu'il me cache encore quelque chose. Je sais déjà que je suis morte, tuée par mon très cher cousin mais c'est tout ce que je sais voilà il y a peut-être quelque chose en plus qu'on ne m'a pas dite !

- Il a des raisons de ne pas te les dire ! Je te signale que tu ne devrais pas être à cette époque ! Tu ne devrais rien savoir de tout ça ! D'ailleurs, comment es tu venue ?

- Tu te souviens de l'elfe de Rote, Shocet ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Et bien, j'avais oublié quelque chose à la salle commune et je suis allée le chercher et puis je me suis dépêchée et j'ai heurté Shocet et celui-ci tenait dans ses mains la potion du futur et comme ça n'amène que les êtres humains…

- Oh d'accord…

- Maman !! Maman écoutes moi je… commença Harry

- Non écoute toi ! James m'a exactement fais la même chose enfin presque, et je ne supporte plus ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus de cachotteries donc s'il y a encore quelque chose que je dois savoir, dis le moi tout de suite !

- Harry ! Harry ! Lily ! Lily !! On a un truc à vous annoncer !

- On peut reparler de ça plus tard s'il te plaît Maman ?

- Si tu veux mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler Lily plus que Maman

- Oui. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah en te courant après, on a vu……… Commença Ron

- Bon en fait, on sait pourquoi Rogue était bizarre ce matin. Dit Hermione

- Severus ? Oui c'est vrai, il ne m'a pas lancé de regard noir comme il sait les faire, il a même été… amical. Dit Remus

- Amical ? Severus ? C'est incroyable !

- Bon bref et alors ? demanda Harry

- Et bien, Hagrid n'étant pas là pour assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le remplace…

- Comment es tu au courant ? La coupa Harry

- Je te signale qu'il y a une annonce dans le hall de la Salle Commune sur ça bon bref, je peux finir ?

- Oui excuse-moi, alors ?

- Eh bien le professeur n'est pas cette année Gobe Planche mais Mlle Veudusort et……

- Rogue est amoureux de Veudusort !

- QUOI ?!?! Rogue, amoureux ?! S'étonnèrent Harry Lily et Remus

- Eh bien oui, au fait, on l'a maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille non ?

- Oh excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. Moi qui voulait vous pour parler enfin bref je ne m'attendez pas à ça mais dites moi, est ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour Lily ?

- Eh bien tout les professeurs et Draco Malfoy. Répondit timidement Hermione

- Draco Malfoy ? Mais rendez-vous compte de la gravité d'avoir dit à l'ennemi que…

- Draco n'est pas comme son père, il ne veut pas devenir mangemort, il est bon même s'il est à Serpentard !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Eh bien je le sais car j'ai confiance en lui et puis c'est quand même mon petit ami…

- Quoi ? Encore quelque chose d'inattendu, je croyais que tu étais lucide Hermione mais en fait non, Draco est le portrait craché de son père !

- Non c'est faut !! Il a changé !

- Peut-être mais je te conseille de rester sur tes grades

- Je sais qu'il ne ment pas car…

- Car quoi Hermione ? Questionnèrent Harry Ron et Remus en même temps ?

- Il faudrait peut-être pensé au cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques non ?

- Oui c'est vrai allez –y, bon cours !

- Merci professeur dirent Harry Hermione et Ron

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'appeler Professeur, tu sais très bien que je ne le pourrais jamais car…

- Oui Lily, je m'en souviens mais ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé

- Oh c'est vrai, excuse moi. Vas-y avant d'être en retard

- Bye

- Vous êtes en retard jeunes gens !

En effet, nos quatre amis venaient juste d'arriver au cours, 5 minutes en retard

- Excusez- nous professeur. Dit Ron

- Bien alors avant que ces jeunes gens arrivent, je disais que je suis le professeur Vaudemort et que j'enseignerai ici jusqu'au retour de votre professeur habituel…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Harry s'approcha de Lily et lui parla :

- Je crois avoir déjà vu ce visage.

- Tiens c'est bizarrement ce que j'allais te dire. Personnellement, je la trouve louche, pas toi ?

- Si un peu mais bon on sait déjà fait assez remarqué comme ça mais le truc qui me marque plus, c'est que maintenant que Draco est mon ami, il ne lance plus de répliques cinglantes enfin bon bref ce qu'a dit tu sais qui tout à l'heure m'a fait un peu réfléchir mais la réponse d'Hermione aussi…

Finalement le cours se passa aussi normalement que possible. En effet, ils étudiaient les Louratons, une sorte de scarabée de grande taille avec des pattes de loup et une tête de raton laveur et Neville faillit aller à l'infirmerie car il a faillit se faire mordre et la morsure peut être grave.

Du côté de nos amis, eux sont partis manger. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron avaient divination tandis que Hermione et Lily avait étude de runes. Trelawney n'avait pas repris son poste de professeur mais elle assistait quand même à tous les cours, pour ne pas perdre le troisième œil comme elle disait. Finalement la fin de journée arriva et quand ce fut le moment d'aller se coucher, tous les dortoirs s'éteignirent très vite….

- Oui bien sûr Maître tout ce que vous voudrez mais pourquoi ne pas éliminé ce demi géant

- Il ne faut surtout pas l'éliminé car ce sera notre monnaie d'échange et puis, de toute façon tu n'as pas été envoyée pour ça ! Tu dois tout d'avoir les espionner et en même temps formé notre nouvelle recrue.

- Mais maître, vous ne m'avez pas dis qui était cette recrue

- C'est justement ce que j'allais faire, regarde !

Il fit apparaître une boule de cristal et à l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir le visage de…

Et oui, fin !! Je suis une sadique dans l'âme ! Alors quel visage est apparu ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Ca vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de… vous ne trouvez pas que ça fais un peu série télé ce que je raconte ? Enfin bref si vous pensez savoir qui s'est, dîtes le moi en me laissant une petite review car ça fais toujours plaisir même si c'est pour vous critiquez

Merci et , Bisous

Cécile alias Cocottelilly

PS : Pour ceux qui préfèrent m'envoyer un mail plutôt qu'une review ou qui veulent m'écrire, voici mon mail :

Sur MSN : 

Sur Yahoo : cocottelillyyahoo.fr

et REVIEWS s'il vous plaît !


End file.
